A Cry for Help
by Sharingangate375
Summary: This is a Creepypasta about a Pokemon Ranger named Mia and her companion, Fang. A trip in the Winding Woods doesn't end like she initially thought...
Things have never been easy…Earning the right to train my first pokémon, thinking that I was always doing something to help the world. Why did I even become a ranger? If I would have just stayed at home, I would be safe. Why did this happen to me?!

Okay, okay, calm down Mia. You can do this. I suppose now is the time to retrace my steps. This all started from what I'll assume was only a few hours ago. I was walking through the woods with my pokémon, Fang, a Mightyena I've had since I was eleven years old. He was only a Poochyena at the time. He was so cute…

Dammit, get back on track! We had settled down on a stump near the Winding Woods to have some lunch. We'd been patrolling the area for hours, just hoping to find any kind of work. You know, a girl's got to eat and all that crap. I'm lucky to pay the rent. Anyway, shortly after lunch, Fang's ears perked up and he ran into the woods without hesitation. He was always the first to jump into action, even if I was completely unaware of the situation. I grabbed my shoulder bag and ran into the woods after him, only to be confused by a series of twists and turns. Overhead, the sky began to turn orange and I knew it was only a matter of time before darkness made the forest much harder to traverse.

"Fang!" I yelled. "Where are you, boy?!" I heard a faint bark in the distance in response. I tried using my pokenav to help get me to his position, but to no avail. The thing wasn't working properly. As the sky quickly got darker, I appreciated its light, though. It seemed like so much time had passed and yet, Fang was nowhere to be found. I was starting to get worried. I tried to pick up the pace, but I just ran into a dead end as a result. I couldn't see much, but it seemed like it was made of brick. A wall? In the forest? They were trying to build the route so it'd go through here, but they never succeeded. It must just be some leftovers from an abandoned project. I shined my light against the surface and noticed a small bit of writing that looked like it was carved into the brick.

"Doesn't belong" is what it read. It seemed sort of weird at the time, but I just shrugged it off as some construction worker leaving a note to take it down later. I turned around again and started retracing my steps so I could find a better path. In a matter of minutes, I came back to a fork and chose to go upward this time. This area was very open with a lot of branching paths. Finding Fang could take most of the night if I wasn't careful. Where was he? He's not one to wander off and just never come back. I started walking through the first path I could get to and took it to the end. Another dead end… This wall seemed like it was here much longer, though. Vines were covering it and out of curiosity, I shined my light toward it. Underneath a patch of vines, there was some more writing.

"Unnatural" is all this one said. Now I knew that this wasn't just a construction project. It was probably some nature nut trying to freak people out. Well it didn't work on me! I went back into what I'll be calling the "main hub" of the forest. Before I could enter another path, I heard the distressed howl of Fang. My heart sank and I instantly began to run through the forest more frantically.

"Fang! Hold on, boy, I'm coming!" With each new path I came across, there was another dead end with another message. "You don't belong." "This is what you get." "It's all your fault." After the last message, I just fell to the ground and sat in the unending silence. What can I possibly do to reach him? Everywhere just leads to another dead end. I looked down at my pokenav and noticed that the map appeared once again. With a little hope, I got up and made my way down the last path. This one was long and straightforward. With how things have been, the thought of things calming down made a shiver run down my spine. A little farther down, I noticed another wall. God dammit! Another fucking wall?! I screamed at the top of my lungs in frustration and just stood there for a moment. I decided I wanted to know what this last message was. In front of the wall laid a construction helmet. It looked a bit battered and old. On the wall read this: "You did this. Now, the sins of your forefathers will become your demise." I looked backward and noticed that I was surrounded by the forest. The path that led me here had vanished and I was stranded. I decided to just sit down, my back now against the wall. There was no use trying to get out. The message was clear and this was some form of justice for something mankind did years ago.

On the ground, I noticed a tuft of hair. It seemed so strange, seeing it just sitting there. For a moment, I had to think about it. Then, I realized that it was Fang's. Was he okay? Did they hurt him?! At this point I couldn't do anything but wonder. The sky was now a dark purple and it seemed like it had reached the peak of nighttime. From the woods came a large walking entity. At first it was too dark to tell what it was, but as it approached, I could make out more of it. It was a Trevenant. The protectors of the forest, as I'd come to learn in my time becoming a ranger. It just stared at me lifelessly. It must think that I'm related to the ones that tried to desecrate this forest.

"Why me?! Why do I have to be the one to suffer?!" I yell, trying to get any form of knowledge from the creature. It doesn't even blink at my questions. "I had nothing to do with this!" I pull out my trainer card and show the wild pokémon. "I'm a ranger! I'm here to help, not destroy!" The Trevenant begins to laugh a little, then it walks away. At some point, I fell asleep. When I awoke, I was in a poke'mart with a small blanket over me. The people there began to tell me what had happened. I was found unconscious outside of the forest and Fang was found moments later passed out as well. We both wound up being okay, but ever since that encounter, I realized that some pokémon don't like what we've done. We're responsible for their suffering. We are the true monsters of the world.


End file.
